


Return to Decaydance High

by wentzanity



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, MAX (Musician), New Politics, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Decaydance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzanity/pseuds/wentzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the game Mystery at Decaydance High set in modern times. Please play the game it's online if you search it.</p>
<p>It's been 6 years since Jordan Witzigrueter solved the mystery of the missing Decaydance High manatee when the shool's mascot is stolen again! This time It's up to Max and Lauren to uncover the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Decaydance High

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the short length of the chapters and lack of proper formatting I'm new at this. Also this story was started before cobra starship was over but other than that I only include the modern decaydance line up.

When Max heard the bell ring he didn’t even know where he was. Decaydance high school ( or DCD2 Academy as it was now officially named) had been built directly into a river, utilizing canals and glass passage ways to make the first floor look more like an aquarium. Being his first time seeing the building Max had wandered following the fish into an unfamiliar area. Now, on his first day, he was lost and late. He walked around one corner then the next with growing urgency. He reached for his map and found the pocket it was in empty and torn open. Great, he thought, I really am lost. The young man slumped against a wall and tried to think. “Damn it why is this school so big?!” he hissed in frustration. “ All the better to confuse little freshmen,” spoke a voice echoing down the halls. Max jumped at the unanticipated response. There were many spooky rumors about this place and at this point he was ready to believe them. A figure came into view under the dim light, all gleaming smile and bright eyes. “ Looks like your late kid. Lucky for you so am I.” He presented a hand and helped Max to his feet. “Thanks. I’m Max by the way,” Max added. “ I know who you are Mr.Schneider. “ the man chuckled “ You’re the only freshman in my 1st period class.” Max pondered this for a second. “ Wait… are you-?” “ Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third. Nice to meet you. You and the rest of your classmates can call me Mr.Pete. Now,” he said gesturing to the right “ let’s get to class before you get a detention.”

—  
Mr. Pete would, as was obvious from the first day, prove to be a strange English teacher even for Decaydance high. He had various print-outs of memes hung around the classroom and despite his young age had met and spoken with the president once (this seemed an odd juxtaposition). Max had what some students called the “golden four”- Mr.Pete, Mr. Trohman, Mr.Stump and Dr. Hurley. The four of them had been friends when they were in high school and still were quite close. Fortunate kids like Max ended up relaying messages and in-jokes between them. The only class Max had with Lauren was AP Anthropology with Dr. Hurley. Lauren he had met at orientation, an older blue eyed girl whose talents were the opposite of his own. The two hit it off immediately. “So,” Max asked her “ who are we going to grace with our presence at lunch today?” “Those three Danish kids seem interesting enough.” She replied “ They shouldn’t be hard to spot.” Max recognized the blonde, Soren, from chemistry class. Just as soon as they slid in next to him, the Spanish teacher Mr.Saporta sprinted through the cafeteria doors. “ Attention students,” he huffed “someone has stolen our school mascot, our beloved manatee!” The buzz loudened with projected whispers. “Until they are caught your counselor Mr. Lumumba- Kasongo has declared the school on a temporary state of heightened security. Anyone leaving the campus without permission will be in... uhh... big trouble!” Ms. Asher ran her palm over her face and elbowed him annoyed. “ Now everyone don’t freak out–” she stressed but the crowd reached a crescendo. David, another one of the Danes, shook his head. “ I guess the story is true then.” “ What story?” Lauren asked. The last Dane, Louis, rolled his eyes. “ David no one wants to hear your little conspiracy theories–” “ Quiet!” David interjected. “ Listen… six years ago the manatee was stolen just like this! I don’t know if it’s the same manatee or if they live that long but whatever. A young freshman called Jordan Witzigrueter just about single-handedly solved the mystery and became the hero of the school.” “ Who was it? Who stole the manatee?” Max asked. David’s expression deflated “ Uhhh I don’t remember that part.” “ What do you mean you ‘don’t remember’,” Max snapped “that’s the most important part!” “ Don’t get mad at me” David retreated “ I wasn’t there.” A light went off in Lauren’s head and she turned to Max .“Ah but some of the teachers were.”


End file.
